herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ruri Aiba
Ruri Aiba is the female protagonist of Sacred Seven. She is the leader of the Aiba Foundation. She is the daughter of a billionare noble family who were killed by a Darkstone. She created Aiba Foundation to combat against the Darkstones. She is a Lightstone that has the ability to turn a crystal into a Lightstone and insert it into Alma to control his true powers. She became chairman of Alma's school (where she heavily renovated the school) to keep in contact with Alma. She has a twin sister namedAoi who also survived the Darkstone aftermath, but was crystallized. Her whole foundation is occupied with all female maids. Appearance She is a relatively short girl. At best, she only reaches Alma's midsection and is a few inches shorter than Wakana. She has long red hair and green eyes. Personality Ruri has shown a few sides of her personailty that could be considered contradicting. she is very knowledgable in matters conserning business as she is able to manage her families corporation, serious when fighting the dark stones, naive when it comes to mundane matters like what the pinky signify in japan (this was humorously shown unowingly admiting that she was Alma's girlfriend as she said "she was his" and raising her pinky finger) it is shown a few times that she can have a stuborn streak. During the rest of the fewer wars, Ruri is determinable to protect humanity by helping Alma Tandouji just before the saving the day and the rest of the world. She very supportive, protective, and diligent to help the Alma Tandouji to be a true hero in case of an emergency. History 5 years before the story line, Ruri is the only one of her family to have avoided any injuries when zero assaulted their vacation home on christmas. This was due to the present Aoi and Ruri were making for their parents broke. Ruri wanted to fix it. Because of her stuborn streak, she refused to leave her room untill she was done fixing the present. It was actual, because she managed to avoid the worse case scenario. Her parents were obviously not lucky, and Aoi's powers activated out of self preservation and encased her in crystal. Powers and Abilities *As lightstone, Ruri Aiba was capable of helping Alma Tandouji to assume the true transformation into a superhero, thus saving the day. *When Ruri Aiba was in danger, her eyes would glow blue and she would encase herself, using the Sacred Seven Symboloic powers to protect herself from many evil villains and enemies as well. Ruri Aiba successfully prevented Alma from going on a murderous rampage or berserk. Superpowers Crystal Manipulation '''- Ruri can create, shape and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials: homogenous solids formed by a repeating, three-dimensional pattern of atoms, ions, or molecules and having fixed distances between constituent parts. '''Reflection Manipulation - Ruri can create, shape and manipulate reflections, by controlling and/or using mirrors and/or reflecting surfaces that can be used to reflect/redirect attacks. Users can turn the reflections into real objects/beings, turn mirrors and reflections into prisons, storage-places or dimensions of their own use, manipulate space inside reflections, and so on. Gallery Alma and Ruri.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Wealthy Category:Supporters Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Guardians Category:Global Protection Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Lawful Good Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Loyal Category:Localized Protection Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Vengeful Category:Wise Category:On & Off Category:Businessmen Category:Monster Slayers Category:Sidekicks Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Fighter Category:Outright